Wake me up
by Ezra Black
Summary: Bella lives her life in peace until one day a certain someone crosses her path.
1. Wake me up

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors. Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. The thought of a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become." Wake me up Evanescence_

Rain poured down outside the windows of Black Manor. Puddles flowed into streams and rivers running rampant across the gardens. A young lady around the age if sixteen sat at a vanity brushing out her long raven hair. Her eyes were honey colored and full of life. She had high cheek bones and ruby colored lips. Her name suited her well for she was a beauty. Bella put down her brush and picked up an emerald green ribbon which she used to pull back her wavy black locks. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. Narcissa entered with her luscious white blond mane, blue eyes, and pale face. " Hurry up Bella, you don't want to be late for the party. Mom will have a fit like she did last time." Bella sighed, "Yes Narcissa, I can't wait to be doted upon by my suitors. I dare say it will be fun to choke Sirius." They both laughed as Narcissa pulled out Bella's gown. Emerald green with black ribbon trim and silver glitter that reminded her of stars. " I really wish you would try and wear some lighter colors." sighed Narcissa. " I wish you would wear more dark colors but we both know it would be a disaster." Mr. Black's voice echoed through the house. "I'd better go" said Narcissa and she trooped off down the hall.

The party wasn't at all different from any other parties that were thrown at Black Manor. There was food, drinks, music, and dancing. Only purebloods were invited, though Bella couldn't understand why they still let Sirius come after he had been put into Gryffindor. The usual dinner table seating placed Bella next to Sirius which resulted in Sirius having a black eye and several broken ribs. This particular evening there was a stranger at the table. Bella leaned over and whispered into Narcissa's ear "Who's handsome over there?" Narcissa shrugged "I haven't the slightest clue. Someone dad does business with." Dinner continued as usual until Sirius said something that upset Bella and she attacked him. Sirius rolled out of his chair moaning " I love family get togethers. So much love and caring." Bella raised and eyebrow, "Be quiet or I'll do some real damage." Soon music sounded from the ballroom and people made their way to the bar. Sirius stole some firewhiskey for 'Cissa and Bella. That was about the only thing he was good for. Multicolored gowns and suits went by. After a while Bella had to step outside onto the balcony, it seems the firewhiskey was a little much tonight.

The rain had stopped and the sky was cloudless. A full moon sat in the middle of the sky above Bella. She looked for her start, and found it effortlessly like she had done every night. Then she found 'Cissa's, Sirius', and Andromeda's. Leaning over the railing she wondered what had happened to her sister. She hadn't seen her since she left Hogwarts. The hairs on Bella's neck tingled as if someone were watching her. Seconds later a pair of pale hands landed on the railing next to Bella's. "Lovely evening. Not a cloud in the sky." His lips turned up into a smile. "So miss, I haven't gotten to know you yet. Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" What a little gentleman thought Bella "My name is Bellatrix Black, but most people just call me Bella." The young man's smile continued. "Bellatrix," her name rolled off his tongue like water flowing in a stream, "The beautiful warrior. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Tom Riddle, but I prefer to be called Lord Voldemort." Bella giggled silently to herself. He gazed into her eyes and she felt as though he could read her soul... or her mind for that matter. She broke his stare, but he pulled her eyes back to his. "Your eyes are breathtaking in the moonlight. And your lips are like that of blossoming roses." He plucked a rose out of thin air for her. Bella took it. "Your flattery is well appreciated my Lord." Her blushing cheeks glowed. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Shall we dance?"

The two entered the ballroom to a waltz. They danced it seemed, for hours. Suddenly they were dancing as lovers danced and many people had stopped to stare. Bella's mother pulled her away after the dance had finished. "I see you have met Mr. Riddle. He will be staying with us for a while. I just want you to know that if anything happens between this guest and you I want to know about it right away." Bella laughed. "Of course I will." Bella hated that her parents were trying to pair her with pureblooded suitors while she was this young. She had turned down all the others but maybe Mr. Riddle was the one.

Bella retired to her room close to three in the mourning. She had drunken a little too much and stumbled across the room to her bed. Bella drifted off to sleep where dreams of him were all she saw. Suddenly she sat up. Something was pulling her toward his room. She approached the door and knocked tentatively. The door swung open and there he stood in emerald green robes. His hands flew to her face, pulling their lips together. Bella had only felt like this once before but somehow this was better. She kissed him harder as they stepped into the room, the door swung closed. Bella's gown and Tom's robe lay abandoned on the floor. They were intertwined in each other. Gasping for each others breath. Bella felt alive. She didn't care what anyone else would say in the mourning. They fought to be better than the other, but in the end Bella lay on top. Exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms until they were woken by a deafening scream.


	2. Good morning

Toast and jam were on the walls. The scrambled eggs littered the carpet. Coffee and orange juice were splashed into abstract motifs as the breakfast tray crashed to the ground. Bella's eyes flew open as she groped for her wand. It wasn't there. Where was she? Then she realized where she was. Quickly she wrapped herself in a blanket and ran back to her room. 'Cissa followed her closely. Bella slammed the door to her room as Narcissa rounded on her. "What in the blazes did you think you were doing. I have half a mind to tell mother what you and that man were doing!" Bella smiled weakly "Then I guess I'll just have to get rid of that half of your brain!" Bella raised her wand and wiped Narcissa's mind of the memory. "Hurry Narcissa mom wants you downstairs!" Narcissa hurried off as Bella summoned her black bath robe with a violet "B" above the heart. She gathered the blanket and walked down the hallway. The door was open in Mr. Riddle's room. Bella was happy to see that the mess was cleaned up and that Tom was almost done with breakfast. "Sorry about this mourning. It won't happen again." He nodded. Bella folded the blanket and put it back on the bed and went to find her breakfast.

Later that day Bella was walking around the gardens. She was going out to practice her archery, something her parents didn't approve of much. It was far cooler than most summer days were at Black Manor. A strange wind was blowing from the east sending shivers down Bella's spine. She stopped to tie up her boots. She might not be so cold if she had worn sleeves but she preferred she purple and black bodice shirt and tight leather pants. Nobody ever came to talk to her while she was shooting arrows. The practice field came into view and she summoned a target to shoot at. She strung her bow which only she knew how to string. Taking an arrow out of her quiver she knocked it and pulled the string. Aiming carefully at the target, she released the arrow, but it never hit the target. Half way through it's flight it had turned into dust. Bella looked around for the person who had ruined her shot. Nobody was there. Shrugging she knocked another arrow, aimed, and released it. That arrow turned to dust too. Looking toward the forest she saw something move. She took the third arrow and did the same as she had with the others except at the last second she turned and shot it into the woods where it found it's mark. Slowly she crept toward the thing she had hit and found that it was an old friend of her's.

"What are you doing all the way out here Severus? I thought you were on holiday in greece." Severus smiled "I couldn't stay away that long could I. If you wouldn't mind pulling this arrow out of my arm I would appreciate it." Bella yanked it out and healed Snape's arm. "Anything interesting happen while I was off exploring?" he asked. Bella told him all about the stanger Tom Riddle. Snape didn't seem surprised to hear he was after Bella's heart. "I've heard he's trying to gather followers. "He wants to over throw the muggle lovers, something we've dreamed about for forever." Bella smiled. "So why is he after me? Because I'm an available pureblood?" Snape shrugged. "Well I have to go. Other friends to meet, but I think that we'll see each other soon." Snape bowed and vanished on the spot. Bella continued to practice her archery till it started to rain again.

She wound her way through the gardens enjoying the freshness of the air as the rain fell all around her. A twig cracked behind her. She turned suddenly to see Tom standing there with a smile on his face. "Enjoying the rain. I thought I might find you out here." Bella put a hand to her heart. "You gave me a fright. Why are you out here anyway?" Tom cocked his head to the side. "I've talked to your parents. They have agreed to let me court you." Bella stumbled backward. "I'm glad they agreed." by now both of them were soaking wet. They stared at another. "Do you mind if I call you V then, since we'll be seeing a lot of each other?" Tom smiled "call me what ever you like Bella." he put his arms around Bella and looked into her eyes for a long time. Bella felt as if the world around her had vanished and she saw the dreams she had of him and the face of Snape after she had hit him with the arrow. "So you know Severus do you?" Bella nodded not sure if V had seen the same things as she did. "Well that's one less person you will have to meet. I an gathering together a group of the finest wizards to help purge this world of muggleborns. Snape has already joined and he brought some of his friends." So Snape was right thought Bella. She put her head against V's shoulder. "I'm getting cold, can we go inside?"

Once inside V and Bella went upstairs to find some dry clothes. Bella pulled out a pair of old robes. This will do she thought, Not to shabby. Bella went down to find the family sitting at the dinning room table being served lunch. V was there too. Bella took her place next to Narcissa. "So Bella, Mr. Riddle here has asked to court you. Do you agree with our decision to let him?" Bella nodded "Yes I think he is a worthy suitor." The rest of lunch was silent. Tom kept glancing at Bella. It was kind of awkward. After lunch mother and father had to go into the ministry. Bella and Tom went up to Bella's room and locked the door


	3. Train ride

It was almost September 1st. Time for Bella to get ready to go back to Hogwarts, not that she needed to. She had made up her mind that she would join the "death eaters" as Tom had called them. Narcissa had gotten engaged to Lucius Malfoy and their wedding wouldn't be till next summer. Bella's relationship with Tom had blossomed. They were thinking of getting married before Bella went back but Bella wasn't sure her parents would be happy with Tom. Her mother had become suspicious of Tom when he and Bella started talking of purging the wizarding world of muggleborns. Bella's father could care less. They had gotten all her school books and a new set of robes. Tom and Bella were sitting in the leaky caldron after the shopping trip when tom said "I'm going to try and get a position at Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore is a good man and will probably give it to me. What do you think?" Bella let out a sigh "That would be wonderful. Then we can be together all the time." Tom smiled, he would anything to make her happy. "I bought you something while you getting your robes." He took our a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring with an emerald stone in the middle flanked by two diamonds. Bella let out a little scream. "Bella will you marry me?" Bella almost fainted. It was all she had ever wanted. "Yes! I will marry you!" Bella put the ring on and kissed Tom. Little did they know that things would not go as planned.

Bella pulled her trunk up to the train along with her raven. Tom helped her onto the train. It would be a long time till they saw each other again. Bella played with the ring on her finger. "I'm going to miss you so much. Be careful Tom. I don't think my parents will let you stay at the house now that I'm gone." Tom shrugged " Then I'll go somewhere else. I'll go closer to you." They kissed as the train started to move. Bella jumped onto the train and waved good bye. Tom meanwhile had other plans.

Tom sat down at the station and wrote to a certain Severus Snape

_Dear Severus,_

_Please look after Bella while she is there. Let me know if she will be coming home sooner than expected. Our plans must stay secret but I will be coming up to the castle to try and get a job at Hogwarts. Make sure the Headmaster knows this and I'll talk to you later._

_Your friend._

_Lord Voldemort _

Tom sent the letter out and proceeded to fly to Hogsmead, where he would stay until he was ready to confront the Headmaster.


End file.
